User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 25 - 5 Chapters down to the S1 Finale)
This Week on Forever Young... The Special Date is coming up, Will Sibuna find the Cup of Ankh pieces in time? Will Stephanie escape from the mirror, as the same for Bianca? What does Sophia have up her sleeve? How does Rachel feel about Drew? Today On Forever Young... ---- Time was running out, Sophia needed the Cup of Ankh and she knew just where to get it. "DREW OPEN UP!" Sophia yelled, She sounded exactly like Bianca. "WHAT?!" Drew opened the door, noticing 'Bianca's' orange/red highlights. "Hey!" Sophia said. "I see you dyed your tips red?" Drew said. "Huh? OH YEAH" Sophia said, "You're here for the Sibuna Meeting, Look, time is running out and we need to find the cup of ankh-" "I KNOW WHERE IT IS." Sophia said. "REALLY?!" "It's in the pit, in the tunnels, I'll go get it!" Sophia runs inside the cellar. (The Following Bethany/Izzy/Theresa scene is after they escaped from Anubis' Underground.) Bethany walked around campus, smiling. "Bethany! Bethany!" Izzy ran to Bethany, "Yes, Izzy?" Bethany turns around. "Guess What I found?" Izzy smiled holding something behind her back, "What?" "I found this book, It's called The Book of Isis! Apparently, It contains some recipe of some Elixir!" Izzy showed Bethany the book, "So?" Bethany added. Izzy glared at Bethany, "DUDE! This is the key to our misguided adventures! If we keep this book and read more about it, We'll learn more about this recipe!" she explained. "Izzy, That book most likely belongs to the Isis House, We should give it back." "Eh, That's not going to happen, Look, I need to show you something." Izzy opened the book and turned to the 480th Page: The Mask Of Anubis. "Bethany, Pay attention to the mask. Doesn't it look...familiar?" Izzy held the book. "Uh No...If it does, Where was I supposed to see it?" Bethany asked. "It looks exactly like that Pharoah Mask we saw in the Museuem! I'll take you there now-" "Hey Guys!" Theresa tagged along Bethany and Izzy's walk around campus. "Hey Theresa!" Izzy smiled and Bethany pulled a scetchbook out her bag, "Whatcha' talking about?" Theresa asked, "I found the book of Isis, I just showed Bethany chapter 480 which is about The Mask of Anubis." Izzy smiled, Theresa snatched the book from Theresa, "This shows resemblance of The book of the dead. We're keeping this." "What?!" Bethany looked at Theresa as Izzy smirked. "We're keeping this, Isn't it obvious? For the past few weeks we've been experiencing...Supernatural stuff, I'm pretty sure there's a reason that we should find out." "AND there should be a reason why Rachel and Bianca were talking about Something called The cup of Ankh." Izzy pointed out. ---- Izzy's Flashback I walked into the stall pulling stuff out of my bag, Of course, this was before 5th period. I had time to organize my bag, just when I heard Rachel and Bianca talking as they walked in the girls bathroom, "So, Do you think we'll get the Cup of Ankh in time?" Bianca worried. "Of Course! Dude, We're Sibuna, The powerful 5, We can do anything we set our mind to!" Rachel pepped. "Yeah but...The Cup Of Ankh fell into the pit below Anubis in the tunnels...Rachie What if we die?!" Bianca panicked. Die? That's exactly what I thought, How can two innocent girls like Rachel and Bianca die? I started to think 'What's Sibuna?The powerful 5? That's when I knew Elizabeth Pinkney had to get to the bottom of this. Bianca and Rachel left the bathroom and I checked out my stall to see if the girl's bathroom was empty. It was like a ghost town, I looked behind me and saw my stuff sitting on the toilet cover, I grabbed all of it and rushed to put it in my bag. Then I left the bathroom. ---- Rachie walked to her room and plopped on her bed, exhausted from a hard day's work and stressed from the thought her dying on her first year at the boarding school. She closes her eyes and a vision appears. ' ---- ''Rachie's vision "Rachel....Rachel....Wake Up...." A mysterious figure shadowed over Rachie. "Huh?" Rachie opened her eyes and saw the white figure, "You're awake!" The mysterious figure said. "What...?! Who and what are you?" Rachie asked. "I'm your guardian angel!" "My G-G-G-G-Guardian Angel?!" Rachie opened her eyes wide. "Correct, I'm here to show you something." "Show me what-" Rachie disappeared with the mysterious figure, the scene changed to a room Rachie was familiar of. "Why are we in the Library?" Rachie looked at the guardian angel. "I'll explain later. Rachie and the Guardian Angel stood in the library as 3 girls walked in, All 3 from Anubis House, 'Theresa,Izzy,and Bethany' "What are they doing here?" Rachie asked, "Just Shut up and look." The guardian said. "OKAY, There's The Mask of Anubis. Right there! It was in the museum 25 years ago, The year when Mr.Rutter was in this school." Izzy pointed at the artifact. "Izzy, Hand me the book." Theresa asked. Bethany stood there and noticed the gem in the mask. "Hey, Is there a gem on the mask in the book of Isis?" Bethany asked. "Uh....I'm not sure!" Izzy handed the book to Theresa who was flipping the pages to "The Chosen One." "'''The Chosen One '''is the only one who could assemble the Cup of Ankh. When the cup was broken into seven pieces, Anubis made an agreement with Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date, at a special time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reform the Cup of Ankh. This person would be born during a certain month, on a certain day, and a certain time, which all fall on the same number" Theresa read the page. '' ''"Why- But-What are they doing?!" Rachie looked at the Guardian Angel, "Can't you see? Izzy found out about you and Bianca's talk about the special day,death,etc. Now Izzy,Bethany,and Theresa are starting their own club." "You Mean like a different Sibuna?" "Yep!It's possible they're going against you. Or they're joining you!" The Guardian Angel snapped her fingers and the scene changed. "Where are we now?" Rachie looked at The Guardian Angel, "We're in Drew's room, He's writing in his Diary.Let's take a closer look!" The Guardian Angel clapped her hands and used Telekinesis to grab the Diary from Drew. "Okay, It says.....-" "NO, DON'T DO THAT!!" Rachie unknowingly used Telekinesis to give Drew the book back, "Woah, What did I just do?!" Rachie looked at the Guardian Angel, "You just used your first power Rachel Powell, You can use it Out of Spirit but not in-spirit." "....I-I--I-I-I-I-I-I-I have powers???" "Yes, Just like the other 4 in Sibuna. They have powers just like you." "What?!" "Darling, If the 5 of you didn't have your powers, you simply wouldn't be in Sibuna now.If you didn't have the power of Telekinesis, You wouldn't be at this Boarding School now." "Huh?" "Rachel, I organized this. I somehow made the people give you this Scholarship to this Elite Boarding School, I've been doing this for 100 Years, If I wasn't here, Rachel, You would be dead." The Guardian Angel's voice turned into a Demonic Voice, she snapped her fingers and disappeared. ---- '''Rachel snapped out of her nap, Her heart pounding, she was nearly scared to death. "Oh No....Drew!" Rachie jumped out of her bed and literally almost fell down the stairs running to Drew's room. "DREW" Rachie screamed as she opened the door, "Rachie.....?" Drew looked at Rachie. "OMFG I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY" Rachie hugged Drew, "For What?" "I'm sorry...I didn't kiss you back, I realized...I care for you...I'm not in love with you but I uh...love you...as a friend." Rachie rested her head on Drew's chest as the two hugged. Drew,Rachie,Michael,Sophia (In the Form of Bianca),Abby,and Marie walked to the Anubis attic. "Welcome to the Sibuna Meeting Everyone!" "Sibuna" the 6 said. ' '"Guys, Guess what I have?" Sophia yelled (Sounding like Bianca). "What?!" "The Cup of Ankh" Sophia pulled it out, "KSDLKDKLFKLDKDG FINALLY THE CUP OF ANKH" Rachie glomps Sophia as she holds the cup tight. "Now..All we need to do is...Find the Elixir and we'll be fine..." Marie smiled. ---- Hello! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry if I posted this lateeeeeeee! But it's here and... RACHIE AND MARIE I'M STILL WORKING ON THE MARCHIE OS. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts